


A tight spot

by LostSpiritWalker



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Forced, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpiritWalker/pseuds/LostSpiritWalker
Summary: A not so innocent one shot inspired by a rather innocent discord picture.Not related to other works. Random one shot.
Relationships: Callie & Marie (Splatoon), Callie/Marie (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A tight spot

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored. Wrote something.

_How, did it come to this?_

The age worn wooden floorboards creaked, fibres groaning from the stress applied to them, yet the planks as a whole were still sturdy enough that they held firm under the weight applied. With each slight movement, the wooden boards groaned their displeasure, and the shuffling would quickly cease, only to begin again amidst hisses and whispers from the attic’s occupants.

“Noth, yoouh dolph. Lifth, liifth!” Flakes of saliva spluttered as muffled speech was uttered, inciting more movement from both occupants along with stifled gasps.

“Stop speaking, that’s disgusting! Eek! And I know, I’m trying!” The other resident of the attic replied, though much clearer in pronunciation in comparison to the first. Even as she spoke, a grimace formed over her features, as she tried once more to manoeuvre her hands left.

Under normal circumstances, moving one’s limbs, especially limbs as versatile as hands, to achieve aims were hardly an issue. Except, of course, this was no normal situation, as the second occupant’s head was currently tilted away from the front, making coordination from her hands somewhat difficult. That, and the fact that movement and space were being severely restricted, led to the current situation; they’ve been hanging stuck for close to 30 minutes.

_How, how did it come to this?_

Marie groaned silently, making sure not to actually make any sound nor movement, given the consequences they undoubtable would have. Her face, more specifically her beak and chin, were currently pressed tight against the exposed belly of the other unwilling companion; that of her cousin’s. While still capable of breathing, this had meant that she temporarily lost control over coherent speech, and was reduced to constantly drooling down the taunt stomach muscles of her cousin.

Her face was the least of her worries, predicament wise, as both her hands very much incapable of movement either. Her left was raised up and looped tight parallel to Callie’s frame, pressed against her cousin’s face and keeping her face tilted away while her right was pinned to her own midriff, only the wrist being rotate without much purchase. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, like the type where her joints felt like they were going to explode, but it wasn’t really comfortable either. Neck and shoulder aches seemed to be all but definite, once they were out of this situation. _If they were ever out, that it._

Marie closed her eyes tight, her new version of shaking her head, blocking out the distressing thoughts _. No, they would get out of this… eventually. Though… perhaps adding leg cramps to her ensemble of issues would be an eventuality._ Her legs had been swept out under her, keeping her in a kneeling position, stuck under the combined weight of her and her fellow damsel in distress. With every passing minute, it got worse, as she could slowly feel the classic pins and needles sensation start forming along her calves. As if it wasn’t bad enough, she couldn’t shift them around either, as what seemed to be a rod of some sort had gotten wedged in between, and spayed her legs apart at the knees, keeping her rather perilous in balance.

The inkling in green strained her eyes upwards, just about the only part of her body she could actually move to effect, trying to observe her cousin’s form. _Callie, for the most part, was working blind, her face and field of vision blocked from contributing to solving the problem at hand. Her hands, on the other, heh, hand, were considerably in better positions to free the duo then,_ she noted with a silent giggle at the pun. Callie’s two appendages were somewhat restricted by the rope binding them, though it wasn’t as snuggly stuck and immobile as that of her cousin’s and as such, could still be put to work.

Though, what exactly was the whole situation? The answer laid apparent on an old mirror leaning alongside the corner of the room, reflecting the scene in its entirety. The two pop stars had been bounded, quite physically at that, by a bundle of ropes and elastic bungles. Callie stood upright, while Marie was crouched in a forced kneel, her face pressed against the waist of the former. The much longer tentacles of Callie were stuck in the jumble of ropes, the suckers pressed against the exposed sides of the kneeling Marie.

In terms of ropes and bindings, there was hardly lack, though in terms of dressing, both idols were currently in varying stages of undress. The classic ‘Squid Sisters’ performances outfits were discarded on the floor, along with plus one strapless bra courtesy of one Marie Cuttlefish. Their bags and original change of clothes lay discarded nearby as well, but far enough that they were out of reach. Fortunately, or perhaps not so, Marie’s ‘goods’ were currently hidden from any prying eyes, given that her front was pressed against that of her standing cousin. What wasn’t so pleasant, however, was the coarse rope that had gotten entangled in between the duo, and every movement dragged the fibrous cord up and down along her exposed chest.

Marie made a half frown, eyes widening with sight panic as she saw Callie’s hands fumble while trying to entangle one portion of the rope, the elastic material bouncing and transversing vibrations along its length; vibrations that soon began sending mixed sensations across her chest. _Even then_ , she noted, squinting her eyes as she was forced to endure the ticklish sensation, _such vibrations were still bearable for herself, just rather unpleasant to deal with constantly. Her cousin, on the other hand…_

The gasp soon came from above her, as she felt her cousin’s muscles tense and legs buckle as she failed to squirm away from the mild vibration of the ropes. For there wasn’t just one rope, no, there were many surrounding and binding them, but the few that actually snaked in between the two cousins were the ones causing much distress. There was the one in between Callie’s abdomen and Marie’s chest, and then another running perpendicular to that, headed straight down and through the legs of Callie, pressing tight against the thin silk panties before it headed back to the bundles of ropes that encompassed them.

Already, Marie knew she was at a certain level of arousal from the constant tickling sensation across her nipples, with a tad of a burning sensation of wanting down below. _How much more then_ , she briefly wondered, _was Callie feeling it, given the rather direct simulation she gotten for the past who knows how long._

She could smell it, certainly. Given her rather close proximity of her cousin’s lower areas, the scent of arousal had been filling her every breath for quite a while now, and she swore it only seemed to get stronger. Or perhaps she was smelling her own desire; a desire she could certainly feel from between her own legs, physically, at that.

_Oh how, how did it come to this?_

Marie knew, of course, they both knew, how this entire incident had taken place. It had been after a performance, and the duo were relaxing after the strains of dancing and singing for close to an hour. The dressing room had been the setting, as around them the staff packed up and prepared to close down the performance stage.

‘Good work today!’ They had been congratulated, as usual, on a show well done, and hands were shaken as the crew dispersed.

Of course, usually they would leave together, before the inevitable storming of the building began, courtesy of their fans. Fans that sometime scared them, at that. Really now, crowds of inklings were known to camp nights beforehand at the performance area, all for the best seats to the performance. Likewise, it hadn’t been the first time fans been caught sneaking into the building after the performance, to quote on quote; ‘bask in the afterglow of the awesomeness’.

Yeah, their fans scared them at times. So they usually left once the performance wrapped up, though for some reason, today, of all days, neither made any move. Perhaps it was the fatigue, as both performers slumped in their chairs, feeling the drain of performing for the third and last time for the day.

‘Just a minute more’

‘See you later’

Oh how they had brushed off their staff’s concerns, as they bid farewell to those leaving. It wasn’t uncommon for them to leave slightly later than the rest of the staff, after all at times they had to; to sneak off to their other job. But that wasn’t important, no. Eventually the duo had gotten up, and made preparations to leave, and that had been when the whole ordeal began.

Callie had suggested it, that they should change out of their outfits before leaving the complex. Normally, leaving with everyone else from the back wouldn’t necessitate this, but since they would be alone, changing and disguising themselves had sounded like a good idea. They could afford private security, being as well to do as they were, but chose not to, not liking the idea of being watched 24/7. Besides, there were times when they didn’t want to be watched, specifically when they visited their grandfather for work.

As such, the two had made a detour to one of the broom closets, and began stripping their outfits off. Not properly illuminating the place was their first mistake; the duo hadn’t realized what a mess the room was in, swinging ropes and dangling bungle harness hung around the room, for use in the technical setting up of the stage’s lights and infrastructure. The second, arguably bigger mistake, was made by Callie, as she pulled off her suit, stretching out her the kinks along her body as she stood in her underwear. Her hands had reached upwards, and on their downwards descent, snagged a hoop of rope, causing a chain reaction of pulleys to engage and ropes to spin and fly around.

The rest was history, as a rather thicker rope bundle had knocked Marie forwards, causing her to kneel over even while rope and elastic cord winded around her and Callie, binding them to their current situation. A situation they had been in for close of 50 minutes now, though time was lost on them, given the circumstances. The stink of sweat was slowly but surely filling the air now, joining that of the smell of drool and arousal, as they had struggled to little purchase, straining against the soft yet strangely secure bindings.

One could move their hands, yet couldn’t see, while the second could see, yet couldn’t move their hands. Communication was key, then, but then fate just had to be cruel in partially stealing Marie’s ability to speak, reducing her speech to spit spraying mumbles of gibberish. She could only make muffled sounds then, as she watched again and again, Callie trying to reach and untangle the ropes fastening them together, only to fail and send the whole setup shaking and vibrating. _It wasn’t going to be long now_ , she knew, _she was close, extremely close to releasing the built up sexual frustration within her._ For Callie then, it had to be even closer, as by now heavy panting could be heard throughout the room, as it seemed the amount and frequency of the rope vibrations may have just increased.

Heck, from what Marie could see, Callie didn’t really seem to be making much effort in reaching the ropes other than to grab them and let them go, generating vibrations along the loops.

_Uh no. Not good._

“Carrriesth! Geeth ath holee uff urseellth!” Her muffled warnings feel on deaf ears, as again, she saw her cousin’s hands hand reach out, snag a rope and pull it taunt, before letting it go, the vibrations traversing across her chest moments later.

She gasped, not able to surpass the moan the pleasure herself as prickling points of simulation came across her chest.

_Twang._

_Twang._

_Twang._

The rope was pulled and released, again and again. The breathing got heavier and heavier. She struggled, trying to escape the unwanted itch, but only serving to pull the cords in even more uncomfortable ways. _Too tight. Too good._ She felt Callie’s muscles buckle and tense, her legs squeezing tight. Then she spasmed, body going ramrod straight, a long groan finally escaping her beak as she rolled into an explosion of passion.

Something wet spattered against Marie’s skin. She tried not to think about what it was.

Faintly, Marie’s ears registered a click, before she caught traces of light entering the room in her peripheral vision. Her eyes went wide, her mind supplying the simple and decent conclusion to the turn of events; _the door to the little attic had been opened._

Something that felt like the very pit of death but much worse sparked within her, as the feeling of discovery suddenly overtook her there and then _. It was too sudden, there was no warning. Ok maybe there were warnings, but she hadn’t heard them over the distractions. It was too late, either ways._

A thumb, a creak of a footstep into the room sounded like the end of the world, as goosebumps broke out en mass over Marie's body.

Something broke, some self imposed wall broke. The feeling of discovery sent panic through her, nervous system going into overdrive within seconds, and suddenly all the sensations built up thus far accumulated and burst off, multiplied by the fear and embarrassment. Her body tensed, even as her mind rejected the notion. But it was too late, as something triggered within Marie, and the dam within her exploded forth.

_It felt too good._

And everything went black.

* * *

Agent 3 blinked, rubbed her eyes, turned around, and took a deep breath. _Now then, nothing to see here, she was just here to check on Agents 1 and 2 since they were late from their concert…_

She checked her backstage pass, the time, and her general mental state, finding herself still grounded very much in reality. _Perhaps a pinch on the cheek? Yup, that sound goo—Ouch!_

Agent 3 winched as she rubbed her cheek, berating herself for the rather excessive use of force, before she took yet another deep breath. _Good, nothing seemed wrong_. She nodded to an invisible audience, corrected the slack jaw expression of hers, and then turned back to take in the situation once more. It didn’t change anything.

“What the fuc—"

**Author's Note:**

> No, nobody died. It isn't that type of work.


End file.
